Accrochetoi bien aux draps !
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: Je te désire, toi, si vulnérable, mais est-ce là ta véritable force ?


**Titre Accroche-toi bien aux draps**

**Disclaimers Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Couple Karin/Sakura**

**Rating M**

**Texte écrit à la première personne du singulier.**

Baisers torrides sur ta nuque offerte, et je reprends tes douces lèvres avec passion.

Un soupir, bruits de succion, mes mains sur ton corps te redécouvrent, les tiennes sur ma nuque recherchent un contact plus étroit. Vulnérable entre mes doigts, tu t'abandonnes, lascive, à mes caresses.

Tes cheveux roses chatouillent l'arête de mon nez ce qui me fait rire, et je plonge dans l'émeraude de tes iris troublés de désir.

Je n'aurais jamais cru te convoiter autant Sakura.

Tu n'étais qu'une rivale gênante que je voulais briser. J'étais simplement jalouse. Tes faiblesses émotionnelles ouvraient tellement de failles fascinantes à exploiter, et je me suis engouffrée dans ce piège miroitant de promesses vengeresses. Je ne me doutais que cette fragilité était en réalité une force domestiquée, et je m'en suis trouvée séduite sur le coup. On ne peut frapper la beauté désarmée, seul l'homme fou entre nous en était capable.

Encore tes lèvres sur les miennes m'emmènent sur les frontières de l'irraisonnable, et ma langue se mêle à la tienne. Mes doigts se promènent sur ton corset de cuir pour titiller tes formes. L'arrondi de tes seins m'affole, je m'enhardis pour faire glisser la fermeture éclair de ton haut affriolant. Je m'empare de ta poitrine avec délice, le frottement du cuir sur ma peau gantée me fait frissonner alors que j'explore tes formes.

Tu n'oses jamais prendre les devants peut-être parce que nous sommes deux femmes. As-tu peur de ce feu intérieur qui nous brûle ? Moi, si. Tu m'as ensorcelée, tu es la seule à pouvoir m'arrêter de t'apprécier autant.

Je glisse ma jambe de soie entre tes cuisses pour chauffer ton nid féminin nu sous tes frivolités. Tes soupirs me font perdre la raison alors que tu t'accroches à moi dans la tourmente de nos pulsions. Je fais glisser ta jupe de dentelles par-dessus tes épaules. Tu es toute à moi.

Je t'accompagne pour t'allonger sur le lit comme si je tenais une poupée de porcelaine dans la force de mon ardeur. Voluptueuse dans ces draps blancs, tu resplendis de luxure dans l'abandon. Et les caresses sont faciles à donner alors que tu te cambres sous mes attentions érotiques. Je suis tellement troublée devant ton visage extatique, ta bouche ouverte en un cri muet, tes cheveux éparpillés, tu es si sensuelle entre mes mains débauchées. Je passe ma paume ganté sur ton ventre offert alors que je frotte ma tête contre tes jambes serties de mailles. La sensation des matières m'emporte dans les délices de l'excitation. Les yeux fermés, ton image persiste, je te veux toute entière.

Accroche-toi bien aux draps, je ne te lâcherai pas jusqu'à nous faire oublier qui nous sommes.

Je m'amuse avec ton bouton de rose avec tendresse tout en taquinant tes cuisses de baisers brûlants. Tu es sous mon emprise, et le plaisir que tu y prends me comble. Je me redresse pour te posséder complètement par les plaisirs de la chair. Je suis fière de te rendre si belle par toutes ses sensations qui me traversent également. Je sens ta main entreprenante se glisser vers mon pubis. En un hoquet de surprise, je la sens venir conquérir mes sens. Tout n'est plus que gémissements entre nous. Sous la stimulation, je m'effondre presque contre ton sein dont j'agace le bout framboise. Et nous nous perdons dans les attouchements. Les étoiles dansent dans nos corps jusqu'à l'épuisement total de nos forces en un plaisir fulgurant.

Tout contre toi, je me pose dans la douceur de ta nudité. Haletantes, le feu nous a quitté, ne reste que ce bien-être étrange que nous ressentons ensemble. Pourquoi, toi, en particulier ? Je ne sais, tu m'as charmée par ta sensibilité unique.

Je sursaute alors que tu glisses un charmant collier autour de mon cou dans un murmure à peine chuchoté à mon oreille. Et, cette déclaration m'enflamme le cœur, tu n'es pas du genre à mentir dans le domaine de l'amour. Je te connais assez pour le savoir. Tout comme je sens une certaine hésitation dans ta voix.

« Moi, aussi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demandai-je avec bonté.

- Karin, tu n'as pas peur d'aimer une femme ? Parfois, tu ne doutes pas ? »

Seule la sincérité fonctionne entre nous, et surtout Sakura est très sérieuse.

« Bien sûr, mais tu es là. Dès que je te vois, je ne regrette pas. »

D'elle-même, Sakura frotte son nez contre le mien dans un geste affectueux. Une légère larme coule sur sa joue alors qu'elle m'enlace. Une certaine tension quitte ses épaules, et je me sens égoïste de lui imposer ce que je désire.


End file.
